


My Whole Fuckin' World

by Gfics



Series: Gallavich Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, basically just tooth rotting, good ol' fashion fluff, sugar coated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfics/pseuds/Gfics
Summary: Ian and Mickey miss each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking bad at summaries man.  
> This takes place in a no breakup world obvi, and also a world where Mickey was not imprisoned for no good reason (can ya tell I'm salty?).  
> It's really short, basically just an excuse to indulge in my need for more domestic moments between these two, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Moments like these were few and far between. Between work and siblings and Yev, Ian and Mickey hardly found themselves alone anymore, and when they were they would usually either just fuck or sleep. So it was nice for Mickey to finally find himself back where he belonged; curled up close to Gallagher’s side, face pressed against his freckle painted chest, one arm slung over his lover’s waist and the other being held up by their intertwined hands that Ian was inspecting like they held the answers to all of life’s questions.  
That was the beauty of their relationship. They had never needed to _do_ anything. Just being able to lay in each other’s company was enough.  
“I missed you,” Ian broke the comfortable silence they had been sitting in for at least half an hour. His voice was gravelly from a lack of use. It reminded Mickey of how he sounded in the mornings, sleepy and unfiltered.  
“You see me everyday,” Mickey spoke into his skin, his words being absorbed by Ian’s thumping heart, unbothered to open his heavy eyelids. Truthfully, he knew what Ian meant. He had missed him too.  
“I missed… your hands.” Ian said it like he was more telling himself, trying to rationalize his own feelings. He pulled their tangled hands towards the empty half of his chest before planting a kiss on ink stained knuckles.  
“My hands?”  
“Yeah. And your hair,” the red head gave the gelled black mop a sniff for good measure, “And your skin.” His hand ran up and down Mickey’s back where it was under his sweatshirt. (A sweatshirt that he had actually stolen from Ian.)  
“You see all that everyday too. ‘S part of me,” Mickey said with a fond smile. He finally peeled open his eyes, his exhausted body fighting him but losing. He was met with the sight of Ian’s green ones looking right back, and yeah, he still knew what he meant.  
“Well, yeah. But lately… just not as much.” Ian didn’t need to say anything more than that. It was true, and it had been wearing away at Mickey. What can he say? He needs good quality time with his boy every once in awhile.  
In order to express all of that, he climbed on top of Ian so his knees were planted against the outside of his thighs, leaned down so their noses were not more than a centimeter apart and simply whispered, “Missed you too,” against his lips before giving him a short peck. “You’re like… my whole fuckin’ world, man. When I’m without you, it stops spinning. But we could not see each other for a year and we’d still come right back to this because you’re all that I think about. Like _ever_. And you’re all I _want_ to think about. Like _ever_.” Ian laughed and brought his hands up to grab his boyfriend’s hair tight, like if he were to let go Mickey would disappear right then and there. For a moment, Mickey thought that was the end of the conversation, that he would kiss him back, harder this time, and they would have sex and that would be it.  
Instead Ian pulled Mickey’s head down so it was nestled against his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “You’re my whole world too.” And that was all that Mickey needed to know. They cuddled for the rest of the night, talking about nothing and everything, scheduling more alone time, and the world was finally spinning again.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on writing something sUUPER angsty tonight but ended up with this instead so uh... clearly I failed.  
> Feel free to leave me prompts at blueheartfandoms.tumblr.com!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
